Pong
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Blue | Skin color = Pink | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Combat style = Unspecified | Master(s) = Po | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 | First appearance = "Pong" | Last appearance = "Pong" }} Pong is a character that appears in the second issue of the Kung Fu Panda comic books. He is described as a piglet student who idolizes Po.Ape-Entertainment.com - "Kung Fu Panda" Biography In Kung Fu Panda Issue 2 In the story "Pong", Po was introduced to the young piglet, whom Shifu brought to Po as his new student. Pong was in awe upon meeting the panda, as he was a big fan of the Dragon Warrior, easily able to recall many of Po's past battles. As Po worked with him in different exercises, Pong further demonstrated his hero worship, as he quoted Po, showed excitement by touching the bamboo pole Po touched, was thrilled to be able to watch him sleep (while keeping him up), and used his sweat rag as a napkin. Po, fed up with this extreme behavior, snapped at the young pig to stop obsessing over everything he did and said, which resulted in Pong walking away with tears in his eyes. Later, Po relates the problem to the Furious Five, who are surprised and taken aback, and point out Po's similar 'obsessive' behavior with them, from making replicas of them, trying on and ruining their uniforms, to wanting an autograph on a half-eaten dumpling. Po then regretted yelling at Pong, seeing he was only an excited and eager fan just like he himself was. Afterwards, Po visited Pong in his room and apologized, and explained that nothing was wrong with looking up to someone, but he also wanted Pong to find his own way and "be his own Pong". The young pig agreed to keep learning from Po, and then asked him to autograph the stool he was sitting on. Po laughed and offered to show him his own fan collection of food that resembled the Furious Five and Shifu. Personality Pong was shown to be a huge fan of Po, and was enthralled by him and his adventures, often recalling them again and again. Much like Po himself was enthusiastic about Kung Fu and being around the Furious Five in the first film, Pong was amazed to be in Po's presence and regarded him much as an idol. It can be assumed that Pong was more interested in meeting Po than learning Kung Fu, as Po had a hard time getting the piglet to listen to him or learn any technique. Pong also had a habit of mentioning less-flattering anecdotes of Po's battles. Pong was seen to be very upset and hurt when Po yelled at him, however when Po apologized, he easily forgave him and resumed to still learn from the panda. Relationships Po Coming soon! Clothing Influenced by Po, Pong wears a tan pair of patched-up shorts with an orange striped belt around his waist. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Males Category:Pigs